The Adventuress
by niteofshadows
Summary: A girl runs away from her kingdom in hopes to explore the outside world. Will she find what she's looking for with the help of her furry friend? Read more inside. OC/Cannon. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so a this is my first story on this account. I really love adventure time and I hope you like it. It may be a little slow since it's the first chapter. Enjoy! :)**

I glare up at the guard who has me handcuffed to him as we wait for the second guard to finish searching my house. When he finally comes back he solutes to the first guard who solutes back.

"Clear. It seems that this was just a false alarm," the second guard said. The first guard nods, understanding, before he uncuffs me. He steps back.

"On behalf of the guard unit of Greyscale kingdom, I apologize for any inconvenience," He says. I wait for the second part which I had heard so many times before.

"But," he continues, "If you are caught with anything of any color you will be taken to prison and you're item confiscated." Then, both guards leave not saying another word to me. I sigh and start picking up some of the stuff they pulled out on the ground or flipped over, while counting to thirty in my head. Finally, when I reached thirty I walked over to my window, looked out to make sure no one else was there and shut the white blinds. I raced over to a picture of black and white flowers. I moved the frame off the wall so that it revealed a secret compartment in the wall. I peered inside the hole. Bright red eyes watched back.

"Is it safe?" a low whisper asked.

"Yeah, you can come out piper," I said stepping back. Out popped a black fox with a white tuft of fur at the end of her tail. A brown and tan pipe hung from a chain around her neck. She stretched her arms and hind legs before looking back at me.

"Geez, Spade, why do we always have to go through this," she asked sitting on the floor. I sighed again.

"Well, I think it's because some of the other people may have seen you when I'm away."

"But that shouldn't be a problem since I'm black and white."

"Yeah, but you have bright red eyes and a brown pipe _and_ you're powers give you colors. If they found you they'd throw me in prison, take away your pipe, crush it into small pieces then take out your eyes is that something you want?"

"No," she said quietly touching her pipe. I patted her head, calming her down.

"But don't worry because today is the day we break out of this joint." I grinned. I looked around my house looking at all of the things that were colorless and bland. They were just black white or grey.

I walked into my bathroom and looked at my reflection. My skin was dark grey, my hair was black and my eyes a light grey. My clothes were a long sleeved black and white striped vest a black scarf, a grey vest, dark grey jeans and black boots. Colorless and bland. T'was the curse of being a citizen of greyscale or "Monochromian" as others had called it. I walk out of the bathroom and into my living room. Piper had followed watching the front door and windows in case someone was looking in. I knelt down to the fireplace and grabbed a brown bag that was stuffed in a corner. It was a leather satchel with two straps, which, to me, meant extra safety. I dusted off the black and grey ash that had gotten on it and ran into my kitchen to get a marker and duct t tape. I put black duct tape on the back and in white marker wrote "Hammer space". I smiled at the bag, which was not easy to come by. In fact, I would have never had the chance to know about it or Piper, if that wizard guy hadn't have pulled me into that alley to try to sell me stuff. Of course, I beat up the wizard guy because anyone who pulls you into a dark alley to tell you anything is automatically a creeper. When he was out cold I stole his satchel, Piper, and some useless magic items. Before that day I had never seen anything from the outside world, and that day I vowed I'd escaped this colorless prison.

I stood up and gathered item piper and I would need. I took all the food from my fridge and dumped it in the bag, I grabbed my favorite books from my bookshelf, and I took two sleeping bags, a bunch of blankets, a first aid kit, a bag of pennies, and finally my trust axe. I had carved Lincoln on the handle. I'd heard Lincoln was some sort of president when humans weren't extinct or whatever. Now he was the King of Mars which was cool bean on all accounts. I dropped my axe in there and threw my bag over my shoulder before walking to Piper.

"You know the plan?" I asked. She nodded, "Then let's go." We snuck out of the house and when we thought it was safe we ran to an abandoned house. The owners of the house had been thrown into jail because a man gave his wife a blue ribbon he said fell from the sky because he thought it'd look beautiful on her. Piper stopped at the house. She took a deep breath and touched the building. The tip of her tail flickered before catching on fire. Soon his whole body was engulfed in flames changing her fur from black to a reddish orange. My eyes widened at the beauty of the flames as the burned the house. I snapped out of it and dashed down the street.

"FIRE! HELP A HOUSE IS BURNING!" I screamed. People stuck there heads out of their windows or doors and turned to the fire which was growing every second.

"Whoa it's orange!" "What is that?" "Oh my glob!" people commented as I rushed pass yelling my lines. There was a loud siren sound and two black fire trucks rushed pass." people had abandoned their homes and gathered around the trucks and building. None of them had seen a fire that wasn't black and white due to the genetically modified fire wood given to us or sold in stores. I smiled.

"Our plan had worked,"

I thought to myself as I stopped at a chain fence. It was located at the very back of our community. I think the workers got lazy and forgot to finish the job of changing the metal fence into tall, strong concrete fences with buildings at the top where guards would watch out for people who would try to run away.

"Even they are distracted."

There was a tug at my vest. I looked down to see Piper next to be, back to her regular form.

"Let's go," she said in a harsh whisper.

"Got it." I pulled Lincoln out of my bag and began cutting away at the old links on the fence. Once there was a large enough gap, Piper slipped through and I followed behind her. We began running only to be greeted by flaming black arrows and rocks.

"What the fush! They're using rocks, too! That's not in the plan!" I screamed, running faster.

"It's okay we can still make it into that forest." She nodded to a monochrome forest that was a long ways away.

"That's pretty far away," I said as I looked back three flaming arrow were heading my direction. Piper jumped in the air and caught them in the corner of her mouth. She tossed the flaming sticks in the air and swallowed them in one bite. She licked her chops before saying, "Hop on my back and cover me."

I do as I am told and climb on her back as she runs even faster than before. I cut through the arrows that are aimed at us and swat away the rocks. I pull the head of my axe and it reveals a gun trigger and opens a compartment in the side and. I put a handful of pennies from my bag in the slot and close it. I take aim at the black figures at the top of the buildings. I took the first shot which almost hit the guard. I shot again and hit my target. I continued to shoot away projectiles and the guards until finally the firing had stopped. I snapped the head of the axe down again and took the remaining pennies out. Suddenly, my vision got darker. I realized we were in the forest shade. I turned back around to see the trees blur around us.

"Look," Piper said. I stared in amazement as the trees, grass, and sky changed from grey to blue, green, and brown. I gasped in amazement and hugged Piper.

"You're welcome, Spade."

"You're the best! Now let's go find us a new home!" I yell with excitement.

"Alright!" Piper called out in agreement.

**Okay, so what did you think. Please review. thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoot! Here's chapter two. I may just update randomly, since I have a bunch of stuff to do but, you can expect at least one chapter every week. So enjoy. Btw There may be some spelling mistakes. Spell check doesn't work too well on my computer.**

I opened my eyes to the blue morning sky. Piper and I had been house hunting and after an unsuccessful day we crashed under a tree. I looked at Piper who had fallen asleep in the campfire. I stood up and stretched with a yawn before snapping a branch off the tree. I poked my friend who groaned in response.

"Yo, wake up. You shouldn't fall asleep in there." Piper swatted the stick away. What do you know, you're not a pipe fox, now are you?" I rolled my eyes as she stepped out of the flames and sucked them up into her mouth.

"Urp," Piper burped loudly beating her chest as smoke escaped her mouth. "'Scuse me." I laughed.

"We should get moving," I said.

"Why don't we live here?" she asked. On queue a large flock of birds swooped down on us pecking at us.

"AHHH! " I screamed, swatting at the birds and running away. The birds continued to follow us.

"Why are they still attacking us?" I asked grabbing my axe and swinging wildly. Piper began blowing flames at them.

"Maybe, It's because I ate some of their eggs."

"What! HOW MANY DID YOU EAT!" Piper looked down guiltily.

"One or two... or nineteen!" My jaw dropped.

"NINETEEN! DUDE WHAT THE FUSH!"

"SORRY! I was hungry. Wait, what are they doing?" I stopped swinging my axe as the birds stopped pecking at me. I looked up at the flock. every single bird had turned around and raised their tails in the air.

"Oh no," I gasped slowly stepping back. "PIPER RUN!" But it was too late. The birds must have had a hearty breakfast because they were pooping up a storm. I screamed and ran quickly. After a long while they stopped following and left to go back to their tree. I looked and Piper and myself.

"Eew!"

"Uh, don't worry, um..." Piper looked around for something and sniffed the air.

"Come on!" she said excitedly, "I smell water, which means we can take a bath."

"Yay," I said sarcastically and added a slow clap for good measure. For me baths are not very exciting especially since I have to take one outside where I feel very exposed. When we make it I see that the water was actually a small pond at the base o a water fall. Piper jumped in and began splashing around. I sighed dropping my bag and taking a bar of soap out along with a towel which we had stolen from the third unsuccessful house we found. I unpinned my hair and let it fall to my shoulders. I took off my clothes and slowly sank in the water so that nothing below my neck could be seen. I rubbed the soap on the towel and then began washing the poop off. I rubbed the soap in my hair and dove down in the cool water. I swam around a bit and looked up to see piper's black legs paddling away. I grabbed her hind legs and pulled her down. she struggled and kicked me away. We both floated back to the surface and i laughed at her.

"Oh my glob, you were so scared."

"Shut up," she growled splashing water in my face. I splashed back. We stopped when we heard the snap of a twig.

"We should go," Piper said.

"I don't want to get out of the water," I said sinking lower into the water glaring at the trees nearby. Piper sighed as she stepped out of the water. She shook her fur dry and ignited on fire. She carefully placed her hand close to the water and slowly began to turn the water into steam. I Quickly got out of the water and pulled on my pants and shirt throwing the rest of my stuff into my bag before we both ran away from whatever was in the woods. We stopped in front of some bushes and I went behind it to put the rest of my clothes on and pin my hair back up.

"What do you think that was?" I asked Piper as i stepped out from behind the bushes and straightened my vest.

"Probably just some pervert trying to take a peek at some beautiful ladies," she responded. She gave a sassy pose and winked at me. I scoffed.

"Yeah, they'd be disappointed."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Piper asked punching me in the arm.

"It means what it mean," I replied, sticking my tongue out. I ran through the woods laughing. Piper laughed too, running after me. I heard her footsteps as she got closer and closer. I closed my eyes as she tackled me to the ground. We both laughed as we tumbled around. We both layed stretched out on the ground giggling.

"'Ey we're tryin' to sleep down 'ere," a male squirrel yelled down at us from a hole in a tree.

"Sorry," I called up. The squirrel grumbled and stomped back into his home.

"Come on, let's keep looking for a home," Piper said standing up.

"Yeah, okay," I agreed. We continued walking and talking about our dream home.

"It should be big."

"But not too big so it doesn't feel empty."

"Right. And it should have a lot of passages."

"And lots of colors." We both nodded. Suddenly, something green fell down in front of us.

"Ssso. I hear yousss two wasss lookin' for a houssse, huh?" the figure, a snake, hissed.

"Yeah, you've been eavesdropping?" Piper asked threateningly.

"What!? Me? Of courssse not."

"Liar," I said.

"Not important. Ssso yousss want a houssse, yeah?"

"Yeah," Piper and I said in unison.

"Well, followsss me." The snake began slithering around trees, over the twigs and dead leaves that lined the forest floor. I duct down under a branch and shoved a few aside. From behind me I heard Piper munching on the branches that were in her way. The snake stopped in front of a hole in the ground. Piper bumped into me and we both fell.

"Uh, I don't think that little hole will be big enough," Piper commented.

"Jussst take a look inssside."

"And how much is it?" I asked.

"Free of charge." Piper and I shrugged and one after the other, we both climbed in the hole. Inside was a lot more spacious than it had seemed. There were chairs, a table stand, and other furniture. There were three other holes. The first hole was empty. The second, held some wood. the third held a bed.

"I think someone is living here."

I walked back to the entrance to question the snake about it only to be met by a large lavender badger who was wearing a fancy hat and glasses. He spotted me and his eyes narrowed. Piper joined me in the room, her red eyes widened.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!" The badger growl foam building around his mouth.

"That's not a good sign," Piper said as we backed away from the angry badger.

"Oh," he said pausing. He took his hat off and hung it on his hat rack and took his glasses off, putting them on the table stand. He then got back into position and snarled at us. He swiped a large paw at me knocking me into the nearby wall. Piper snarled igniting herself and jumping on the badgers arm and biting him. He quickly shook her off . She hit the wall with a yelp.

"Hey ugly!" I yelled grabbing my axe. I charged at the badger and swiped my axe at his face cutting his snout. I reared his head back and grunted. I slid unde his legs to Piper and helped her up.

"Ready?" I asked as the badger turned back to us.

"Yes." Piper's tail bristled and her claws dug into the ground. I loaded pennies into my axe and nodded signaling I was ready. We both charged at the badger. Piper bit down on his neck and began tearing out some of his fur with her claws. I shot pennies in his face keeping him distracted. I snapped the head down and cut at one of his front paws. I jumped on his head and over to the second paw and hit the leg hard with the back of my axe. He went down with a large thud. Piper started chewing his ear and pulling it back and I continued to shoot pennies at him. he started banging his paw down on the ground.

"Okay, okay. I give. Please, just...what do you want?" he whined calming down.

"We want to live here," Piper said proudly.

"Really?" the badger said somewhat surprised, "Is that really all you want?" Piper and I jumped off as he began to stand up.

"Yeah, why else would you be attacking us?" the badger sighed in relief.

"For a moment there, I thought you two were after my hats." The bear walked over to a wall and pushed a rock. A secret door opened and out spilled a bunch of hats that looked exactly like the hat the badger had worn when he walked in.

"You see," the badger continued, "My name is Theodore Felt, and I make and own world-famous hats. They are very valuable, some even say priceless."

"I've never heard of this guy," Piper whispered.

"Just go along with it," I whisper back, "Well, Mr. Felt I suppose we can let you keep you're priceless hats, as long as we can keep the house."

"Sure, sure. And please call me Mr. Felt." Piper and I looked at each other.

"Yeah, this guy's off his rocker."

Mr. Felt went on talking about how he'd open a hat shop as he picked up his hats. He then grabbed his glasses and last hat off the hat rack before waving good-bye and leaving. Piper and I paused, trying to process what had happened.

"We should find that snake," i said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah." We both climbed out of the hole and walked in the forest to find the snake up in a tree laughing to himself.

"HEY!" I yelled. The snake turned to us his eyes widening.

"Oh, yousss two are ssstill alive, I sssee."

"Dude, you tried to get us killed."

"No, duh. I wouldn't sssend you to a crazy badger'sss home if i thought you'd live now would I?"

"That's sick. you're sick!" Piper said. The snake just rolled his eyes.

"What are you two going to do about it, hmm? I'm all the way up here. Ssso, if you want me come and get me." The snake smiled deviously. I pointed my gun up at him and shot him right in the middle of his forehead. The snake lost his grip on the tree and fell on the ground.

"Nice shot," Piper said patting me in the back.

"Thanks."

"OWOWOWWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO W!" The snake screamed, writhing on the ground.

"WHAT DID I SAY!" A familiar voice rang out.

"crap." Piper and i slipped behind a tree as an angry squirrel scurried out of the tree. We booth took a peek from behind out hiding spot.

"YOU! " the squirrel said looking down at the snake. "I'm goin' t' have a lot of fun beatin' you." Piper and I saw this as the perfect opportunity to leave. As we got out of earshot of the fight Piper started speaking.

"You hungry?" she asked. My stomach growled in response.

"Yeah," I opened my bag, "And I think we went through all our food last night. Oh, wait!" I reached my hand in the bag and pulled out a stray pickle that was apart of a pickle sandwich we had yesterday.

"Pickle?" I offered. Piper smacked the pickle out of my hand and gave me a serious face.

"Come on, I think I smell an apple orchard not too far away." Piper was right because not too long after we started walking we came to an apple orchard.

"Sweet beans!" I grinned. I pulled my axe around the tree so that it and my arms formed a loop around the tree. I used it to pull myself up as I scaled the tree. I grabbed hold of a branch and pulled myself up to a stronger one that I could stand on.

"Catch," I called down to Piper as I dropped four apples down. I hopped down, landing in a crouch. Piper tossed me an apple. She had already eaten two and was starting on her third.

I laughed, "you're so greedy." She shrugged.

"I can live with that." I bit into the apple and couldn't believe how sweet it was. I took another bit and savored all it's flavors.

"HEY! NO STEALING TREE TRUNK'S APPLES!" I look up to see a yellow dog and a boy wearing a white hat with silly, small ears on it, running at us.

"What's a tree trunks?" I asked swallowing my mouthful of apple and standing up.

"Don't play dumb," the dog said before punching me in the face.

"Ow, " I stumbled back. Piper growled and pounced on the dog.

"Don't hit Spade!" she snarled. Her fur caught on fire again. The dogs eyes widened. The boy jumped and kicked Piper off the dog.

"Don't attack Jake!" the boy said. He held out a hand to help the dog, er Jake, up.

"Thanks, Finn," the dog said.

"Raah!" I cried putting the handle of my axe around Finn's neck and using it to pull him back into a chokehold. The grunted and elbowed me in the stomach. I stumbled back s the air left me. Finn pulled an old-looking sword out of his green backpack. He swung at me but I blocked it with my axe. I moved it around his sword and smacked him in the arm with the flat part of my axe's head. He screamed and dropped his swords. i stood on it so he couldn't get to it and kicked it up to my left hand. I smirked.

"Look, who has the upper hand now." Finn scowled at me.

"Spade!" Piper cried. Jake had grown into a large dog and was now towering over Piper, his fists clenched. Piper's teeth were clenched but her tail was between her legs.

"Piper!" I 'put Finn's blade in my back pocket before changing my axe into gun mode. I fired a hand full of pennies at Jake until I had captured his attention.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath, as I reloaded the gun. Piper used Jake's distraction to run under him and burn his underbelly with her fiery breath and tail. Jake yelped and growled at Piper who had jumped on his back and started biting him and burning his back. Finn tackled me to the ground, fighting to get his sword. I hit him in the face with the side of my axe and pulled my legs up to his chest, pushing him off me. He quickly grabbed my axe and chucked it far away where it dug itself into a tree's trunk.

"Fine, we'll play it your way." Before he could get up, I jumped on him and punched him in the face. He grabbed hold of my arm and flipped our positions. I covered my face with my hands, blocking most of his attacks. I pulled my legs back up again and kicked him in the chin. He fell back and I started hitting him again.

"STOP! PLEASE SO WITH THIS VIOLENCE!" A small green elephant ran out of a house that I didn't notice before. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Please, don't fight guys. I have plenty of apples for everyone. I'm sure these two fine young ladies have a good reason for taking a few." They all looked at Piper and me for our reason.

"We were... hungry?" The way I said this sounded a lot more like a question than it did a statement.

"Awww, you poor things. You were probably starving out there in the cold, all alone."

"But we had each other, so how is that alone."

"How about you two come in and join us for some delicious apple pie," The small elephant, who I assume is Tree Trunks, offered. I look over at Piper who was nodding so hard and so vigorously i thought her neck might snap.

"Uh, okay. Yeah, sure." I rolled off Finn and walked over to the far tree to retrieve my axe. I then took His sword out of my pocket and threw it back to him.

"Here," I yell. He caught it and put it in his bag. Tree Trunks smiled and began trotting back to her house. Piper and I walked inside together.

"Hurr hurr. You've got a black eye and a bruised cheek," Piper said raising a grey eyebrow.

"Seriously," I said touching my face but quickly pulling my hand back.

"Scars of war." I say with a gruff voice. We both smile and start laughing. The inside of the house smelled awesome, and the two pies Tree Trunks pulled out looked even better. Piper and I started drooling our eyes as wide as our plates.

"Dig in," Tree Trunks said.

"With pleasure," I said with a grin.

**Soooo... How was it! I want at least three reviews for me to put up the next chapter. That's seems to be it. Thanks for reading. ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

"First things first, you need some new threads," Jake says as he, Finn, Piper and I all walk down the streets of Candy Kingdom. I groan.

"We're broke, so...that's not really an option right now." I sigh, swinging my arms casually. It's been a few days since we had met the two adventurers. As they told us about their quests, Piper and I both started to get anxious for an adventure. I pick up a rock on the ground and take a bite out of it. The rock is soft and it's easy to tear a piece of it off. The inside is made up of a marshmallowy candy and I quickly gobble it up.

"I was thinking of getting a new name," I comment as I lick my fingers.

"What's wrong with the name you already have?" Piper asks, trotting next to me.

"Well, it's not that Spade isn't a cool name and all, but that's my old name for my old self and old life. And..."

"Now you have a new life for your new self, you need a new name," Finn finishes.

I nod. "Exactly." I break a branch off of a candy tree. I lick the caramel sap off and chew the licorice and peppermint bark.

"Ooh!" Jake exclaims, jumping in front of us, making us stop. "I know where we can get you a new name. Follow me!" Jake starts to run off and we follow. He stops again.

"Wait, we need to collect some frogs." Finn and I look at each other before shrugging and looking for frogs.

**ooooooooo**

Holding a huge frog in my arms, I stand in front of a stall Jake led us to. There are jars with slips of papers in them and slips of paper pinned to the back wall. A man with bright orange skin pops up. He wears a cloak that covers his eyes and part of his pig-like nose. His teeth are flat, green, and bared in a cheeky grin. He leans over his counter.

"I'm the Name Trader. If you'd like to trade your name, I'm sure I can give you one that you'll like." His voice is strange and changes pitch for every word he speaks. "But first I need you to provide me with an amphibian from the order Anura."

"We got your frog right here!" Jake says, taking the frog from my hand and placing it on the counter in front of him. The frog croaks as the Trader picks him up. He turns the frog over and licks its back.

"Ugh," I stick out my tongue in disgust. The man puts the frog down.

"This frog is adequate. Now, first I need to take your name." He reaches up and pulls on my ear. My ear begins to feel hot and starts buzzing. A slip of paper identical to the others falls out. He looks at it.

"Spade, huh? So, which name do you want?" He picks up a jar and puts it down. He opens it and rummaged through the paper slips, pulling one out.

"What about Claudia? You look like you could be a Claudia." I frown.

"No." He reaches in again.

"Julia?"

"No."

"Mary?"

"No."

"How about Shoelace?" I face palm.

"Just give me the jar." I take it and sort through the papers. There are a ton of random names in there. I start to wonder how many people came to trade their names.

"Ahh! Someone help me!" I look up to see a woman with a large painting for a head run to us. She's wearing a regular dark green shirt and a burgundy skirt. The painting that's her face is a beach that looks so real that if her eyes and mouth weren't there one would think it's a doorway to an actual beach.

"What seems to be the problem ma'am?" Finn asks politely.

"Oh, I need a brave and courageous adventurer to help me," the woman replies.

"Well, you're in luck, lady. Because here's some pretty adventurous gals right here."

"Yeah," Jake agrees. I smile nervously at the woman.

"What are you two doing," I hiss through my teeth.

"This is our big break," Piper whispers. "Just go with it."

"Y-yeah. We can totally help you," I tell the woman with a smile. She claps her hands together and smiles.

"That is wonderful! I'm Princess Painting, the ruler of the Picture Kingdom. What should I call you two?"

"Well, this is Piper, and I'm..." I dig deep inside the jar and pull a slip out. I look at it. "...Rudy. Wait-" The Trader pulls the jar back.

"No refunds or takebacks! AHAHAHAHA!" He slams his fist on a large red button that's in the corner of the counter and the entire stall flies up into the air until it disappears from sight. I groan.

"So what do you need help with, princess?"

"Follow me," she says. As she turns her head she smacks a bird that's flying a little too low out of the sky. Piper and I watch as the bird sails back and smacks against a building. We look back at the princess who's blushing.

"Quickly," she mutters, speedwalking away. As we follow the princess down the street we see a large paper bird flapping its wings. Princess Painting stops.

"Do you like it? It's my origami bird," the princess says. I nod. "Well, come on." She climbs up on the bird and piper and I follow suit.

"Ya!" the princess shouts, holding onto the bird's paper reins. The bird squawks and starts to fly. Piper clings to me and I have to peel her paws off to keep her from digging her claws in me.

"Calm down, girl."

"I'm trying," she snaps, grabbing my waist again. I sigh and look back to Princess Painting.

"So, you need us for..."

"Yes, something terrible has happened in my kingdom. It seems that someone has been stealing our pictures and paintings. They've also stolen a lot of our supplies and personal items."

"Seems like you have a thief on your hands. Don't worry, me and Pipes are on the case." I make an attempt to bow, but after feeling a bit stupid I stop.

"Thank you, Rudy," the princess smiles as the bird begins to land. I shrug.

_"I guess my new name isn't that bad. It sure is better than Shoelace, that's for sure."_ I smile and hop of the paper beast. Piper jumps off too, but tackles me in the process.

"We are going back on foot or so help me...," she growls, her voice drifting off at the end of the sentence. There's a scream and we both run, with Princess Painting in tow, to the sound. Each house we pass look different, but they're all beautifully colored and designed with murals and images on each one. The birds and animals all have either an art utensil or a camera part, in or on them. A squirrel stops in front of me and snaps a picture of my face. As I turn a left corner I see people gathering around a completely blank building. The crowd sort of reminds me of when Piper set the house on fire. As I move closer I see a man with a handlebar mustache crying. His face looks like a rainbow vomited on him. He looks up.

"Oh, WHY!" he cries out. "Someone stole all of the color from my house." He glances at me hopefully.

"Don't worry, sir. Me and my friend here will find out who did this to your house and see that the color is rightly returned."

"Thank you, thank you," he grovels.

"It's alright. That's what heroes do, right?" The princess grabs my arm and starts pulling me away.

"Come, we must get to the museum."

"Piper, let's go." My faithful companion races over to us. The museum isn't very far from the houses. In fact, it's located at the center of town. It's a huge building with a few windows, and lots of colors splashed on it. We walk up the stairs and into the building. I look around. Podiums with glass cases are empty. Picture frames without pictures hang on the walls.

"The thief has stolen most of the art in our gallery," the princess says sadly. She walks down the hall to a door in the wall. Inside are the few pieces of artwork that haven't been stolen. "Please, this is the last we have. I need you to protect it."

"We're on it," I tell her.

"Thank you." The princess leaves and I turn back to Piper.

"We need a plan," I whisper.

"And I've got just the plan." Piper walks out into the hallway and grabs an empty picture frame. She puts it over a blank area in the wall and scratches the wall on the inside of the frame. She puts the frame down and begins burning away the wall where the outline is until there's a deep square-shaped hole.

"Climb in," she commands. I do so, having to uncomfortably contort my back and arms just to fit correctly.

"Hold on," Piper whispers as she squeezes herself in. I slither forward so that I can see outside. Piper puts the frame put on, and I guess that from the outside it looks like a regular painting.

"What now?" I ask.

"We wait!" Piper says this with so much enthusiasm I look at her like she's crazy. But waiting is what we do. We wait and wait until Piper falls asleep and my eyes start growing heavy. My head nods as my eyes begin to close.

_"I'll only rest for a minute."_ I tell myself as I shut my eyes.

"Ew, this painting is ugly." My eyes snap open.

"But I'm gonna steal it anyways." I gasp.

"NO YOU WON'T!" I scream, jumping out of the small space. My legs feel a little wobbly from being cramped, but I ignore it.

"What!" the thief turns around. It's a girl with orangey red hair. She's wearing purple gauntlets, golden skull-patterned shoulder plates, an eyepatch which is flipped up, and a crown with long horns sticking out of the top.

"Hey!" I yell. "Give those back!" The thief begins running.

"No way. I'm the Thief Princess and this is my stuff now."

"Piper let's go!" I yell, pulling the fox out of the hole. We chase the girl down the hallways until she turns a corner. She runs into a hall that looks like two separate hallways but is actually one that loops around. I look at Piper.

"Smoke 'er out," I command. She nods, the end of her tail sparking. She opens her mouth wide and smoke spills out. She runs forward, leaving a stream of dark clouds behind her. I retrieve Lincoln from my bag and switch it to gun mode. I keep it pointed at the exit. I see an orange flash and hear the girl scream. Soon the screaming becomes louder and louder. She runs out only to be bombarded by rapidly fired pennies. She screams and drops the stuff. She runs, but not fast enough. I grab the collar of her shirt and pull her down, switching Lincoln to an axe. I press the blade against her neck.

"Piper!"

"I'm on it." She grabs another empty fame and uses her fire breath to melt it down into makeshift hand cuffs. I snap them onto the girl and remove her crown, gauntlets, shoulder plates, eyepatch, which has an emerald embedded in it, and finally a necklace with a mysterious gem in it.

"No!" the girl screams. When I take off the necklace she begins to shrink down, becoming younger and younger. She snarls at me.

"Ugh! Another one of you do-gooders ruining my plans!"

"Another one?"

"Yes, you idiot! Like those two doofuses, Finn and Jake!"

"Hey! Don't talk about our friends that way!" Piper growls. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Penny, the Thief Princess!" She says cockily, "And I guess I should thank them, because without them I wouldn't have been able to be the Thief Princess."

"What?" I sit back, a little confused.

"When they cleaned me, I was able to get past the barrier and get the rest of the King of Thieves treasure. That's where I found that magic necklace. With it I was able to steal so much more than what I could have when I was just a little girl."

"But you are a little girl."

"NO I'M NOT! I AM THE THIEF PRI-" I hit her in the head with the butt of my axe. She passes out immediately.

"Guess we should bring her to prison," I sigh, picking the girl up by the collar. Piper grabs the stolen items and the accessories the girl was wearing.

"Should we tell Finn and Jake about what she said?"

"Nah. they've got enough junk on their plate." I kick the front door open. Outside waiting are some colorful people like police, citizens, and the princess. The police take Penny and throw her into a painting of a jail cell. They then take the stolen items from Piper and place it in a large bag labeled 'evidence'. The citizens surround us, thanking us repeatedly. The princess walks to us and the crowd divides in two.

"Thank you, Rudy and Piper. As a gift of thanks I offer to add a little color to your wardrobe. The princess touches my shirt and a beautiful blue bleeds through the white. She touches my scarf and it changes to orange. I smile.

"Thank you." She reached for Piper's pipe, but her hand is swatted away by a black paw.

"I'm good, thank you. Let's go, Rudy!"

I sigh. "Goodbye, everyone!" I wave and hop on Piper's back. She swiftly runs past all of the people and out into the woods, racing back to our house. As I sit, I admire my newly colored clothes.

"Sweet," I grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been active recently guys. School and finals and junk, but it's summertime, so more chapters. Thanks for all of your reviews and keep em coming.**

I slowly moved Lincoln's blade back over the wood and it carved through cleanly.

"You almost done with the shelf?" Piper asked.

"yeah," I replied. "I just needed to smooth out some of the boards. I'm almost done though."

"Okay," Piper said before going back to sorting the items we had gathered from the fields and woods today. Most of it was pieces of things we thought would look cool hanging up in our house. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I called as I got up. When I opened the door I saw a completely pink girl who looked a few years older than me.

"Yellow?" I asked, wondering why Princess Bubblegum was here.

"Oh, good you're here," she said relieved. "I need your help. Someone has kidnapped Slime Princess, Turtle Princess, and Princess Painting."

"It was probably the Ice King. I don't see why Finn and Jake can't handle it. They're used to his schemes."

"Well that's the problem." Her face became serious. Piper came to the door looking a little worried from the princess's tone.

"We have the Ice King, but Finn said that the princesses were nowhere in sight. The Ice King doesn't even seem to know what's going on. The other princesses are starting to worry."

"What can we do?" I asked.

"I need you to help me find the princesses while Finn and Jake are watching the Ice King. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Of course, Princess," I said with a confident smile.

"Thank you, Rudy and Piper. Now, follow me. I'll take you to the place we think Slime Princess was captured. She was the most recent so her trail should be fresher." Princess Bubblegum walked up to a large swan. I stopped and looked at piper, who shook her head.

"Um, we'll follow you from the ground princess."

"Suit yourself," she shrugged before whipping the bird's reins and flying off. I jumped on Piper's back.

"Let's go." We crashed through the forest. Occasionally I'd glance up to see if we were going the right way. Soon the swan disappeared and piper and I ran into a clearing. PB walked to a tree. There was a slime stain on it and six holes that made a circular formation. Piper sniffed at it and then tilted her head back and sniffed the air. She looked at me.

"I've got a trail," she said, taking a huge whiff again.

"Good," I replied, jumping on her back.

"Please hurry," PB called.

"Will do," I yelled as Piper raced off again. I gripped her fur as she ran faster and faster. She ran back into the forest and around trees. Occasionally a bush or the ground would have slime on it. Piper made a sharp turn and I almost fell off.

"Almost there!" she yelled. The carpet of leaves and dirt changed to mud and weeds. A thin cloud of fog was cast in front of our vision. Piper stopped in front of a huge tree that was broken and rotting. I hopped off and into the mud. We looked at each other and nodded, knowing the princesses were in there. We dashed forward. Out of nowhere a crocodile popped up and nearly snapped my arm off. I looked down to see it wasn't just one, but an entire moat of the scaly creatures. I retrieved Lincoln.

"There's a moat of alligators," Piper whispered.

"No, they're crocodiles," I corrected.

"No, dude. They're gators," she insisted.

"How can you tell?"

"The teeth."

"Oh." Another alligator popped up. I shot it with a few pennies. I took a step back, then ran forward, jumping across the moat. I stumbled forward as I hit the ground on the other side.

"Piper, let's go." She copied me. One of the gators lunged forward only to receive my axe to its snout. It retreated back into the water as Piper and I ran to a ledge in the tree. We climbed up and peered through the window. Inside were all of the princesses in small cells except for Turtle Princess who was strapped down to a metal table. A light was held over her face. There was a table next to her with a lot of sharp metal tools. All of the princesses looked terrified.

"Inside," I whispered as I pushed the window open and snuck in, Piper right behind me. The only door to the room was kicked open. I gasped and ducked down behind a shelf. Peeking from the side I saw an old hag walk in.

The dress she wore was patched and tattered, and was accessorized a dirty brown sash hanging across the front. Her skin was wrinkly, her teeth crooked and some missing. Her hair was a dull green and white. She was hunched over and had clawlike hands. Her eyebrows were so thin they looked nonexistent. She had a long and crooked nose. She walked over to the table and picked up a drill.

"You three are probably wondering why I brought you here?" The hag's voice was scratchy and sounded like fingernails against a chalkboard.

"Let us out!" Painting Princess yelled.

"Well, my name is Hilda," she continued as if not hearing Painting Princess.

"Piper go melt the bars," I whispered while reloading Lincoln. She nodded and sneaked on her belly over to the girls.

"And I've brought you all here to steal your beauty." Hilda the hag turned the drill on and off while smiling menacingly. Piper blew fire on the bars and as they turned red she tore them off and sucked the heat back out of them.

"But, don't worry, I won't stop with you three. I won't stop until I have all the princess' beauty. Soon I-. Hey! What are you doing with those princesses!" Hilda screeched. Piper looked around frantically before picking up one of the bars and chucking it at the hag.

_"Now's my chance," _I thought to myself. "Yaaaaahhhh!" I screamed and jumped at the hag. I shot a few pennies at her before swinging at her with the axe. I managed to cut her cheek. I landed on the table as Hilda stumbled back in shock. I cut the restraints on Turtle Princess.

"You messed up my face!" Hilda yelled.

"Your face was already messed up!" I retorted before grabbing Turtle Princess and running back outside with Piper and the other princesses close on my heels. I stopped at the moat and threw Turtle Princess over. As a gator came up I jumped and sliced at the soft part of its neck. It screamed and swatted me off. I flipped and landed on my feet. I retrieved a can of lighter fluid from my bag. I cut it open with my axe and threw it into the moat.

"Light 'em up!" I yelled. Piper took a deep breath and spat out a stream of fire. The moat soon became a ring of fire. The hag's screams grew louder.

"Hurry!" I yelled. Piper jumped over, the other princesses clinging to her back. I put Turtle Princess on Piper's back, knowing she was the slowest in the group. We ran back through the trees. I glanced back at the flaming moat. Suddenly, the hag jumped through the fire on what I assumed was a horse. It was very hard to tell because it looked like it was a collection of things, hideous things. Hilda screeched louder and the horse raced forward.

"Get the princesses to safety, I got this," I said, taking in a defensive position.

"You sure?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." She ran off with the princesses until I couldn't see her. I turned my attention back to the hag, who scoffed. I gritted my teeth and ran at her. Twisting my body, I sliced the head off the horse. Its front legs gave way, surprising Hilda. I kicked her back and the horse beast fell on top of her. She tried to push it off, but without success. She screamed in frustration. Seeing that she wouldn't be able to go anywhere for a while I ran back to catch up with Piper, Hilda the hag's screams echoing behind me I raced through the forest.

**Whoo so we meet the antagonist! So shoot me a review, I like to hear what you guys have to say about things. Til next time!**


End file.
